Sweet Oblivion
by AelithiaSienne
Summary: "I'm sick of people trying to take her away from me.""What are you going to do about it then?""I need to show the world what'll happen when they think they can steal from me. I need to make an example out of them.." In which Nami suddenly finds herself lost and alone with no memories, and the StrawHats find themselves once again needing to rescue their missing Navigator.


**Now.. I know what you're all probably thinking..**

 **"This cow dares upload a new fic when she hasn't even updated Unwanted Necessity yet?! The nerve of that B$%#!"**

 **And I know that I said I wouldn't make ya'll wait that long for the next chapter *bows* my humblest apologies. Just know that I haven't forgotten about it. I just can't seem to focus on writing out the next chapter. Life in general is effing with my vibes, and then I was introduced to One Piece and fell in love.**

 **It has currently taken over all of my spare brain cells, and I couldn't stop thinking about writing my own story for it. The lack of LuNa is driving me insane -_-**

 **So to my UN people, please bear with me. I think that I just need to get this out of my system lol and if you're a one piece fan, I hope you like it.**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Sweet Oblivion**

 **.I.**

* * *

 _ **Day 1**_

 _The doctor told me that I should keep a journal.. which.. in my opinion.. is pointless._

 _It's supposed to help somehow.._

 _But I have my doubts._

 _I really dont see how writing down my thoughts and feelings is supposed to aid in recovering my memories._

 _The old man most likely wants to see me go insane._

 _Then again, it's not like I'm a doctor so what do I know?_

 _Whatever._

 _This is stupid._

 _..._

 ** _Day 4_**

 _So apparently when he gave me the idea of writing everything down, it wasn't just a suggestion._

 _"It's not like you have anything else better to do, right?"_

 _Seriously? It's not like I asked to almost die and end up like this either._

 _And I don't recall asking for the therapy sessions._

 _But still._

 _I guess that grouch has a point.._

 _I really **don't** have anything else better to do._

 _And he did save my life so.. I suppose that It's the least I can do for him._

 _..._

 ** _Day 5_**

 _My mother came to visit me today._

 _And I felt.. uncomfortable._

 _I didn't like her._

 _She didn't **feel** familiar._

 _Is that normal..?_

 _Since I don't remember anything, it probably is._

 _Anyway.._

 _I don't have anything else to say about it._

 _..._

 ** _Day 7_**

 _This room is starting to suffocate me.._

 _And I really want to leave.._

 _..._

 ** _Day 10_**

 _I've been getting this weird feeling lately_ _that I'm wasting time sitting here._

 _That there is something important I'm supposed to be doing.._

 _And that my mother isn't who she says she is.._

 _She told me that she doesn't want me to regain my memories because my past is filled with nothing but pain._

 _She said t_ _hat I'm better off not knowing how I ended up on the brink of death._

 _She said that I should be grateful._

 _Grateful that a miracle happened and thankful that I get a rare chance to start from scratch._

 _She said that I'm forbidden from trying to regain my lost memories._

 _I'm not crazy for finding that suspicious, right..?_

 _..._

 ** _Day 11_**

 _I really.. really want to leave.._

 _But I can't._

 _I can't walk on my own._

 _I don't know my own name._

 _I don't know if i'm alone in this world or not._

 _And I don't even know **why** I need to go in the first place.._

 _They tell me that this is my village, that I was born and raised here, that I have a family who loves me very much._

 _I have no reason to doubt them, no reason to suspect otherwise._

 _So_ _then why does it feel like they are all liars?_

 _Why do I have this urge to get out of here? And that I'm in danger the longer I stick around?_

 _Is my mind playing tricks on me because I'm getting a little stir crazy?_

 _Part of me hopes that, that's all it is._

 _Because if I'm right... and I really **don't** belong here.._

 _Then what..?_

 _..._

 ** _Day 12_**

 _I've been dreaming about the same people lately, and every time i wake up, I_ _feel.._

 _Sad.._

 _Lonely.._

 _Homesick.._

 _They make me feel like_ _I need to remember.._

 _..._

 ** _Day 15_**

 _The fact that I don't know who I really am is starting to take its toll on me.._

 _When I'm awake it's easier not to think about_ _._

 _I can occupy myself with small tasks to divert my attention away from_ _the ache that has become a permanant fixture in my being._

 _I can ignore the nagging voice in my head that keeps screaming at me to run away from here._

 _But then the sun sets.._

 _And a heavy weight settles on my chest, and I find myself almost afraid to fall asleep.._

 _I hear voices I don't recognize.. see places that I don't recall visiting.._

 _And they seem too vivid to not be real.._

 _The old man gave me some pills to help me sleep more soundly because I keep waking up screaming._

 _But even those can't chase away the faces I can't put names to.. or dull their loud voices..._

 _Ever since I started dreaming about them, I_ _'ve become more restless._

 _I'm just.. so tired.._

 _I don't have the heart to tell him that his remedies aren't working._

 _..._

 ** _Day 17_**

 _There's this guy I've been dreaming of more often than the others._

 _I can't really remember his face but I know it's the same person._

 _Whenever I dream about him, I always wake up with tears streaming down my face and a deep sense of longing that is almost too much for me to handle._

 _He's always calling out for someone named Nami._

 _Sometimes he sounds amused, but most times he seems absolutely terrified._

 _I think that he's someone important, t_ _hat he is the key to figuring everything out._

 _And I think.._

 _I think that the person he's calling for.. is me.._

 _~.~.~.~_

Francis sighed after reading the last entry and carefully slid the small book back underneath the girls pillow, being very careful not to wake her. He sat back in his chair and turned to stare out the window with a deep frown on his face.

It has been a little over a month since she was found near dead on the shoreline, and over the course of her treatment, he had grown quite fond of her. She reminded him so much of his late daughter that it physically pained him to lie to her, and to know what he was allowing to happen.

"I wish that you were both here with me.. you would know what to do.. wouldn't you..?"

A loud knock sounded at the front door causing him to snap out of his thoughts of his lost family and click his tongue in annoyance.

He was pretty sure he knew who it was, as there was only one person who had the nerve to come at such an ungodly hour when there was nothing wrong with them. And if he was correct, then he really wasn't in the mood for dealing with her. But he knew that he couldn't ignore her, so he quickly left the room before her obnoxious banging woke up his patient, and swung the door open with as much calm and patience as he could muster.

"Sera." He greeted politely once the door was fully open. "How may I help you this evening?"

Sera, a relatively small, middle aged woman with bright orange hair and thick rimmed glasses covering her eyes, lowered the hand she'd been knocking with and let herself in without bothering to return the sentiment. She made a quick survey of the room to ensure nobody was around, then turned to face him.

"How is she doing?" She asked expectantly. "Has she fully recovered yet?"

Francis closed the door gently, using the small time the action allowed to school his features before answering her.

"I'm afraid not. She still needs time, Sera. The healing process is not something that can be rushed."

"It's been weeks though!" Sera hissed. "Surely she's fit to be moved by now?"

"She sustained multiple injuries that, if they had been left alone any longer would have definitely killed her." Francis replied, narrowing his eyes on her. "She had so many broken bones that no girl her age should ever have to experience. She almost lost one of her eyes, and her head was hurt so badly that she can't even remember her own name. Surely you can wait until she can move about on her own two feet before feeding her to the wolves."

Sera bristled at his condescending tone and clenched her fists tightly at her sides. She was going to make a snide comment on his competence as a healer but thought better of it and kept her mouth shut. It wasn't a very wise choice to insult the skills of their villages only doctor after all.

"If that is all you came for.." Francis continued as he reopened the door. "I would like to get some rest."

"Very well." Sera moved past him and once she was outside, she paused and glanced over her shoulder. "I will give her one more week, and then I shall hand her over whether you approve it or not."

"You are becoming blinded by greed."

"How dare you!" She hissed, spinning around and pinning him with a fierce glare. "She is a criminal!"

"She is a child." Francis stated calmly, unperturbed by her anger. "And children should be protected no matter the circumstance."

"She is not a child." Sera snorted. "And you are nothing but an old fool."

Francis pursed his lips, refusing to reply, and returned her stare with a blank one of his own until she huffed and finally went on her way. He waited until she was out of sight before closing the door and making his way to his study.

Guilt was weighing heavily on his conscience, and trepidation filled his heart the more he thought about the girls fate.

When Sera and afew of the village boys brought her in, he had recognized her immediately. Not only by the tattoo displayed proudly on her left arm, but also by the accessory she had been carried in with.

At first he'd been shocked to see her, and to hear that there was no sign of any other members of her crew in the area. Then once the shock wore off and he began tending to her injuries, he felt an overwhelming sense of pity for her. Because he knew that Sera also recognized who she was, and could tell by the look in her eyes that her need to help the girl wasn't out of the kindness of her heart.

His suspicions were then confirmed when she came to him the next day and told him that since she was the one who found her, the girls fate lay in her hands, and hers alone.

Sera was the wife of the mayor, so who was he to go against her?

Sighing heavily, he picked up the photo frame of his long lost wife and daughter, and trailed a fragile finger against the glass.

"What should I do..?" He asked them tiredly. "I know.. that she is seen as a criminal.. but I can tell that she is a good person... and good people shouldn't be put to death.."

He continued to stare at their smiling faces for a few moments more, before smiling and kissing their faces one at a time.

"I agree.." He whispered as he returned their smile. "I will help her to the best of my ability.. I promise.."

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere In The New World._**

* * *

He could always tell when someone was looking his way, so he was well aware of the eyes trained on the back of his head.

Normally they wouldn't say anything and leave him alone, being the captain and all, they couldn't actually tell him what to do. So they would keep to themselves and just watch over him from a distance - something he found himself to be extremely grateful for.

But sometimes, when his silence worried them a little _too_ much, the depth of their bond would overrule any titles they may have, and someone - mostly Zoro - would come forward and force him away from his spot with a few well placed words.

It's not like he was doing anything that warranted the constant supervision and endless lectures of 'needing to take better care of himself'.

But they were his crew, his family, so he supposed they were allowed to fuss, even if he preferred that they didn't.

The sound of slowly approaching footsteps, and the familiar scent of expensive cologne mingled with cigerette smoke, made him inwardly sigh and close his fist protectively around the jagged piece of paper he'd been fixated on.

He had thought that since it was Sanji on watch tonight, he wouldn't bother approaching him.

But apparently he was wrong.

He seemed to be wrong about a lot of things lately..

"I'm not tired." He said once he was sure Sanji was standing directly behind him. "I slept earlier."

"But did you eat?"

His stomach growled at the mention of food, but he paid it no mind and went back to watching the paper on the palm of his hand, slowly inch it's way forward.

"I had stuff." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Can't remember what though."

Sanji slowly exhaled, and silently observed his captain as he did so.

He knew that Luffy thought he blamed him for Nami's dissappearance, thanks to a certain moss head saying it just to spite him, and it sickened him to think about.

Because at one point, he did.

Luffy had been with her.

Luffy had acted like his usual childish self despite having just turned 21, and upset her.

Luffy had let her walk off into unknown territory on her own.

Luffy hadn't been there to rescue her from whatever it was that took her away from them.

He had shown more attitude towards him, like lacing his tone with annoyance, and had even been petty enough to only give him a small portion of food at every meal.

The fact that Luffy never complained or reprimanded him wasn't lost on any of them, and it was his indifference towards his actions that Sanji fed on to keep acting like an ass.

But then Robin stopped by the kitchen one afternoon for a cup of coffee, and for the first time in a long while, had made him feel completely and utterly ashamed of himself.

 _"We have been together a very long time, so we are all aware of, and used to our captains childlike personality._ _Yet not one of us objected when he had volunteered to stay behind and keep an eye on our sick navigator, despite his desire for adventure... Tell me.. what was it you chose and desired that day?"_

Her words had hit him hard, and made him face the real reason why he was so upset.

And it had nothing to do with their captain.

He had then wallowed in self-loathing for days until he realized that he wasn't going to receive forgiveness by hiding from everyone. So he approached Zoro once night fell, and asked him - as politely as he could - to let him take over.

His attitude towards his captain had been disgusting, and he needed to make amends.

"You must be starving." He said after puffing out another cloud of smoke. "Give me a little time, and I'll have a crap load of meat cooked up for ya."

Luffy's head snapped up in Sanji's direction, shock at the chefs words clearly displayed on his face, and slowly wiped away the drool that had begun to form at the corner of his mouth.

It's true that he was really hungry, but he couldn't even think about eating when his navigator was missing, so Sanji's act of serving him less food than usual had actually worked in his favor.

"I don't need-"

"You haven't eaten a proper meal for days." Sanji cut in. "So yeah, you **do** need to eat."

Luffy opened his mouth to object once more but Sanji silenced him with a raised hand.

"What happened to Nami is not your fault. The only one who is to blame for it, is the bastard that took her." He turned around, stuffing a hand inside the pocket of his slacks, and slowly started to make his way to the kitchen. "Now, I don't wanna hear anymore of your excuses got it? After all, you need to keep your strength up if you're planning on kicking some serious ass, right?"

A light sparked up in Luffy's eyes as Sanji's words began to sink in.

His attitude continued to get sour with each passing day that their search for Nami ended with no results, and it wasn't until he remembered that she had been wearing his hat, did he finally stop tearing apart the forest she had walked into, and somewhat settled down.

He needed to remember to hunt Sabo down so he could thank him for making him a vivre card. Because if it wasn't for him, they probably wouldn't have a set direction to start looking for his missing navigator, and they would most likely get lost at sea long before they even saw her again.

It was definitely a good thing Nami had stitched it to his hat like she did with Ace's. He was also glad that she had snatched it off him before storming off, and extremely grateful that Zoro had suggested each member take a piece for themselves.

He just hoped and prayed that she still had it in her possession.

Rising up to his full height, he sucked in a deep breath and let it all out in the loudest scream he could manage.

"NAAAAMIIII!" He bellowed. "I'M COMING TO GET YOU BACK! YOU HEEEAR MEE!"

A gentle breeze swept over the Sunny and for the briefest moment, he could see her smiling back at him.

"Wait for me." He said as he clenched his fists and glared out over the sea. "I'll get you back no matter what."

* * *

 **There we have it. The first chapter of my first one piece fic! I'm so excited lol**

 **xxx**


End file.
